Camera manufacturers have begun offering digital cameras in a wide variety of resolutions ranging up to several megapixels for video recording. These high resolution cameras offer the opportunity to capture increased detail, but potentially at a greatly increased cost in terms of central processing unit (CPU) power, bandwidth, and storage required for high resolution images
In order to build the most cost effective solutions for video applications, system designers must leverage available technology to capture and store optimal video evidence as opposed to simply recording video. In the past, video analysis algorithms, video compression algorithms, and video storage methods have all been designed and developed independently.